


Sick on Tour

by I_REALLY_DONT_CARE



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Black Veil Brides
Genre: Family, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Touring, sick, the
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4940629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_REALLY_DONT_CARE/pseuds/I_REALLY_DONT_CARE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I found this on my phone which was written by a friend.<br/>An odd pair and their kids.<br/>Or where Luke gets sick at warped tour and Andy and the kids make breakfast.<br/>#whatagreatsummary</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick on Tour

**Author's Note:**

> Hi im new. This was written by a phone stealing friend.

"Guys, dads sick." Andy told the twins, Zachary and Mali who where sat on the tour bus couch playing on their phones. Mali looked up first, being a daddy's girl, with a concerned look on her face. 

"What? is he okay?" She asked, panic seeping into her voice as Andy tried to hid his smile at the worry his daughter had for his husband.

"Hes fine, just a cold. I don't think hes going to be able to come to my concert though." He trailed knowing that Mali would want to stay behind,

"Then I want to stay with him-" Andy cut her off knowing she wouldn't let it go without some sort of deal. 

"Let's make him breakfast then we will walk to the stage before the gates open 'Kay? The father asked.

"Okay." The girl sighed, but then turned to Zachary. "You gonna help us Zach?" 

"Sure." Zachary replied.

The three stood up and got out the ingredients to make oatmeal pancakes.

"Flour, Oats, Milk, Cinnamon, Eggs, Baking soda, Sugar, and salt."

"We got everything pops." Zachary told Andy after he read out the ingredients needed for the recipe.

The three started mixing everything together. Andy reached out to take the bowl just as Mali was trying to put the eggs in. The twins and Andy watched in horro as the bowl came tumbling to the buses kitchen floor.

"Oh shit."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
*That was to pretend this had a higher word count. ;)

 

From a few bunks away Luke jumped from the sound of crashing glass.  
'Oh god' thought Luke with a chuckle. Luke climbed from the bunk and walked into the kitchen.

"Whats going on?" Luke asked a smirk on his face. Mali was sporting a puppy face upset that she woke her dad up. Zachary was standing behind Andy trying not to be seen. His forehead pressed into Andy's' ripped tank top, grasping the material.

Luke shook his head and brought the three into a group hug. Kissing each of their foreheads, Luke pulled away and told them all to go to the back of the bus and put a movie on. The twins nodded and rushed to the back.

"I'm sorry babe." Andy apologized kissing him softly, gently rubbing his back. Luke smiled back nosing his nose into Andy neck. 

"Just go cuddle with the kids, I'll clean it up." Luke told him softly running his fingers through his black hair.  
"Okay" Andy smiled walking to his kids. Sitting down in between the twins he grabbed them both in a hug. Zachary reached over and grabbed the remote turning to a random movie then cuddling back into his paps side. Luke coming in soon after moving beside Andy wrapping his left arm around Mila, his right stretched across Andy to hold Zachary's hand while leaning his head on Andys shoulder.

He silently chuckled to himself because, he wasn't even sick. He just told Andy that so he could make him breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> You've always said you want people to notice your "books". Embarrassed yet?


End file.
